


Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy llegan nuevos aprendices a la reserva natural y Rolf Scamander pronto descubrirá que trabajar junto a una de ellos, no es tan malo después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan

  
 

Hoy llegaría gente nueva a la reserva mágica del Parque Nacional Lago Lomond y los Trossachs. La excitación podía sentirse en el ambiente y Rolf no pudo evitar verlos a todos con un aire hastiado. Sí, era cierto que pasaban sus días semi aislados con sus investigaciones y sí era cierto que muy de vez en cuando el lote de nuevos aprendices traía especímenes humanos bastante interesantes, pero tampoco era como para acicalarse más de la cuenta ni pasar contando los días hasta la llegada de la _“carne fresca”_ , como les decían algunos.

Caminó con paso distraído hasta la zona donde estaba la tienda de campaña con el comedor principal y las áreas sociales. Era casi la hora del almuerzo, y era justo y necesario que detuviera su trabajo en el bosque circundante para comer un poco. Consideró seriamente quedarse comiendo él solo en su tienda de campaña, porque conocer gente nueva no se le daba muy bien. Luego pensó que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar por ese incómodo trago. De todas maneras, una de las novatas venía para trabajar directamente con él.

En mala hora a su jefe se le había ocurrido que él necesitaba ayuda. Rolf le había rebatido que él bien podía continuar realizando su investigación solo, pero el Dr. Binns le había cortado en seco. _Está decidido, Scamander_ , le había dicho el hombre de manera tajante. _Tendrás a tu cargo una bióloga recién graduada, quien está muy interesada en la investigación de nuevas especies de fauna mágica. Que es justo lo que haces tú. Así hazte a la idea_.

Ni modo. Había tenido un par de días para, de verdad, hacerse a la idea y aun así no terminaba de digerir la noticia. Solo le pedía a Merlín que no le tocara alguien ni sabiondo, ni quisquilloso, ni quejumbroso, ni chismoso ni muy extrovertido... Bueno, tal vez sí era un poco exigente con las personas a su alrededor, como pregonaba su madre, quien también le insistía que ya estaba por alcanzar la treintena y que así jamás encontraría esposa. Aunque cada vez que ella se lo decía, Rolf siempre le replicaba que haberse criado entre tutores privados y una manada de hipogrifos no le había ayudado mucho a desarrollar sus habilidades para relacionarse con otras personas, con lo que cortaba de tajo cualquier perorata.

Además, todos los que le conocían bien, afirmaban con seriedad que Rolf Scamander sí había aprendido algo de los hipogrifos que criaba su madre: no era excesivamente guapo, pero con su rubia cabellera era hermosamente distante y reservado. Y si alguien se acercaba sin mucho tacto, podía ser bastante hostil. Prefería la soledad y prefería su propio mundo. Por eso también algunos de sus colegas decían que era un ermitaño.

La verdad era que se llevaba mejor con las plantas y los animales porque eran seres que no juzgaban. Las plantas ni siquiera hablaban y los animales solo atacaban cuando se sentían amenazados. Él se sentía cómodo con su trabajo como biólogo de la zona mágica del Parque Nacional Lago Lomondy los Trossachs en Escocia, lugar que con numerosos ríos e impresionantes lagos proporcionaban no sólo espectaculares vistas, sino un vasto terreno que investigar. Y ahora, tendría que compartir su tiempo de trabajo con una total desconocida.

Entró en la tienda de campaña para descubrir que el grupo de aprendices acababa de llegar, a juzgar por el nivel de excitación de los colegas. Era un grupo reducido de dos chicas y tres chicos, a quienes todos miraban con avidez. Rolf los estudió a todos preguntándose quién de ellos sería su aprendiz. No podía negar que después de una primera y superficial inspección, el grupo se miraban conformado por profesionales serios y capaces. Todos se miraban como peces recién sacados del agua. Excepto una de las chicas. Tenía un aspecto tan distraído y una vestimenta bastante estrafalaria, como si en vez de una reserva escocesa se hubiera ido a trabajar a un safari en África. Mentalmente corrigió su apreciación de que todos se miraban como serios profesionales.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

No en plan de burla, como estaban haciendo algunos de sus compañeros. Sino hasta cierto punto admirado de la audacia de la chica, porque esos pendientes de rábanos y la varita colocada detrás de la oreja revelaban que era alguien a quien no le importaban los comentarios de los demás.

Rolf se sentó a comer en silencio. Observando con disimulo la mesa en que habían ubicado a los recién llegados y escuchando los comentarios sueltos a su alrededor. Hasta que un par de colegas ornitólogas se unieron a su mesa, llevando noticias más frescas. Pronto se pusieron a cuchichear sobre la chica que le había llamado la atención.

—Y se supone que es heroína de guerra...

—¿Quién? ¿Esa rubia? —preguntó otro colega extrañado.

—Sí, se llama Luna Lovegood, su padre es dueño de El Quisquilloso y dicen que estuvo secuestrada por los mortífagos y que escapó junto con Harry Potter. Peleó con él en la batalla final y tiene una condecoración de la Orden de Merlín, segundo grado.

—¿En serio? Pero parece que se le ha zafado un tornillo.

—¿Solo uno? No en vano en Hogwarts era conocida como la Lunática Lovegood.

Todos los que estaban en la mesa rieron de la broma, excepto Rolf, quien solo frunció su ceño. _Imbéciles_ , pensó para sus adentros. Siempre le causaba molestia que juzgaran a alguien por su apariencia y no por sus acciones. Pero en este caso le disgustaba muchísimo más. Ellos no habrían podido continuar con su vida tranquila ni con sus investigaciones si Voldemort se hubiera instalado en el poder. No quería siquiera imaginar cómo sería ahora su mundo si eso hubiera pasado y por ello, no pudo quedarse callado.

—Me habría encantado ver cómo desarrollarías tu trabajo si Voldemort gobernara en este país, Goldsmith —dijo con voz seria. La mujer le vio irritada porque la estaba cortando en medio de sus risas y Rolf observó que todos en la mesa, no pudieron evitar estremecerse por la mención del nombre, cosa que siempre le había parecido absurda. Al haberse criado un poco aislado, él nunca le había temido al nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Eso te lo enseñó la manada de hipogrifos de tu madre? —preguntó ella tratando de ser cruel con su compañero.

—No, me lo enseñó el sentido común. Esa es la diferencia entre los que nos criamos entre animales pensantes y los que se han criado entre gente estúpida —replicó Rolf con acidez, dejando salir al hipogrifo que llevaba dentro. La mujer se hizo hacia atrás como si Rolf la hubiera abofeteado—. Si esa chica es heroína de guerra, en vez de reírte, muéstrale un poco de respeto, pues gracias a personas como ella podemos vivir de manera civilizada. Si Voldemort estuviera en el poder, todos nosotros tendríamos que estarle lamiendo el culo a algún mortífago para poder hacer nuestro trabajo, pues el régimen de terror siempre nos habría alcanzado, por muy biólogos que seamos.

La mesa quedó en silencio. Y Rolf, que había perdido el apetito, se levantó dejando a medias su plato y rumiando para sus adentros que precisamente por eso, prefería permanecer entre plantas y animales.

Había dado un par de pasos rumbo a la salida, cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba y cuando volteó su rubia cabeza, vio que su jefe, el Dr. Binns, se acercaba con la chica Lovegood. Frunció su entrecejo con rapidez, haciéndose una muda pregunta mientras cruzaba su mirada con la de ella por un breve instante. Luego se quedó de pie a medio comedor, esperándoles. Todos los que se habían estado riendo de ella se quedaron, disimuladamente, pendientes de la conversación. Y Rolf trató de aparentar que la chica no lo intimidaba... aunque saber sus antecedentes de guerra no le estaba ayudando mucho a su natural timidez.

—Rolf... qué bueno que hoy sí has venido a almorzar al comedor principal del campamento... —le dijo su jefe de manera cordial.

Rolf hubiera querido responderle que no había tenido otra alternativa pero decidió quedarse callado. Además, la joven no tenía la culpa de que sus compañeros de mesa le hubieran arruinado su comida ni de que su _maravilloso_ jefe le estuviera endosando a una de las novatas para hacer su trabajo. Ahora bien, si resultaba que la chica Lovegood era quien trabajaría con él, dejaría de poner objeciones...

— Quiero presentarte a la bióloga Luna Lovegood, quien será tu aprendiz —le anunció el Dr. Binns y Rolf no pudo evitar una tímida sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hubo algunos murmullos a su alrededor. _Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan_ , escuchó Rolf que su colega Goldsmith decía en voz baja a los que estaban en la mesa. Observó a Luna deslizar su mirada hacia la mujer de manera distraída y el Dr. Binns carraspeó un poco, dando a entender que la habían escuchado.

Rolf extendió su mano para saludarla, viéndola directo a los ojos. Eran preciosos, de un azul claro y profundo. Su cabello podía verse un poco desprolijo, pero su larga melena rubia le pareció hermosa. Mientras le estrechaba la mano, su jefe continuó con las presentaciones.

—Luna, él es RolfScamander, nuestro experto investigador en fauna silvestre.

—¿Scamander? ¿Eres pariente de Newton Scamander?—preguntó Luna con evidente interés.

—Es mi abuelo —respondió Rolf con cierta reserva. No le gustaba mucho hablar de su abuelo, porque la mayoría de colegas esperaba que fuera una fotocopia de él, de su trabajo dentro del Ministerio y de todas sus publicaciones sobre criaturas mágicas.

—¡Qué casualidad! —Exclamó Luna, aparentemente sin percatarse de su recelo—. Hace poco le visitamos con mi papá y tiene ideas muy interesantes de los lugares donde puedo investigar el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada —dijo ella con interés. Se escucharon risitas amortiguadas de las mesas de los alrededores por la mención de una especie cuya existencia nunca había sido comprobada—. A mí también me gustaría hacer descubrimientos científicos, tal y como hizo él durante su carrera —añadió de una manera que a Rolf se le antojó adorable.

—Y no tengo duda de que lo harás —afirmó Rolf —. La mejor actitud es no dar las cosas por sentadas y mantener los ojos bien abiertos a nuevas posibilidades —las risas de las mesas cercanas cesaron y él le preguntó—: ¿Qué te parece si te muestro la parte de la reserva donde vamos a trabajar y los datos de la investigación que estoy llevando en este momento?

—Me parece excelente.

Rolf y Luna salieron de la tienda de campaña bajo la atenta mirada de todo el campamento. Una vez afuera, Rolf dejó salir el aire lentamente y relajó los hombros. Sin darse cuenta, se había puesto bastante tenso al sostener la conversación con Luna frente a todo el mundo.

—Relájate, Scamander. A mí tampoco se me da bien relacionarme con la gente —le dijo la chica—. Pero tampoco me dejo amedrentar.

—¿Fue tan evidente? —le preguntó muy sorprendido.

—No tanto, supongo —afirmó ella y le sonrió con candidez—. Tal vez los demás no lo hayan notado... yo sí lo hice.

Rolf no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por las honestas palabras de Luna. A fin de cuentas, venía a trabajar con él, a apoyarle en la investigación que estaba desarrollando en la reserva. En teoría, quien debía estar a cargo de la situación, introduciendo a la joven mujer en un ambiente de trabajo seguro, debería ser él. No al revés. La vio directo a los ojos y su vergüenza se disipó como por arte de magia. Lo que más le agradó fue la aceptación que encontró en ellos. Allí no había reproche, ni disgusto, solo la clara y genuina mirada de Luna. Una mirada que le invitaba a confiarse a ella, aunque técnicamente fuera todavía una total desconocida. No hacía ni diez minutos que habían sido presentados.

—Sé lo que dicen de mí —continuó ella sin darle tiempo de decir nada—, y sé que no cumplo con los estándares sociales de una _heroína de guerra_ , pero si tratara de ajustarme a los demás, dejaría de ser yo misma —agregó de una manera muy precisa. La mujer parecía caminar sobre el mismísimo satélite que le daba el nombre, pero Rolf acababa de descubrir que de distraída no tenía ni un cabello y que la cruda honestidad era una de sus cualidades.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo —le dijo él con una sonrisa—. Aunque a mí no me consideran estrafalario. Solo soy un antisocial ermitaño y no, tampoco trato de ajustarme a los demás pero admito que me estresan lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser mis congéneres, ya sea en su manera de actuar o en la de expresarse.

—Te amargas la vida innecesariamente, Scamander. Los demás nunca cambiarán.

—Es lo que suele decirme mi madre.

—Pues deberías escucharla un poco más.

Los biólogos se aparecieron cerca del Lago Lomond, el lago más grande de la reserva natural y se internaron en el bosque circundante, donde estaba la manada de caballos voladores Aethonan, una de las especies que Rolf estaba investigando. Le comentó cómo la habían descubierto, pues los animales habían emigrado de un bosque de Irlanda y ahora debían mantenerlos siempre en su estado salvaje, cuidando de que no se cruzaran frente a ningún muggle. Le explicó que eran bastante similares a los Thestrals, los cuales Rolf no podía ver y Luna le hizo saber que ella sí podía, por lo que podrían incluirlos en sus estudios.

Pasaron la tarde en ese punto de investigación, aunque Rolf le explicó que ese Parque Nacional había amplia variedad de fauna, pues era el cuarto en tamaño de las Islas Británicas y que en sus 1,865 kilómetros cuadrados, habían 21 munros o montañas escocesas, 20 colinas, dos parques forestales y 57 lugares que eran considerados como zonas especiales para la conservación. Y la variedad también estaba dada por las alturas, pues en el parque iba desde tierras bajas hasta auténticas zonas altas del norte, haciendo un agudo contraste entre la parte superior y la inferior. Había muchos puntos de investigación y ellos se quedarían trabajando específicamente en cuatro de ellos.  
Por supuesto que Luna ya sabía todo eso porque había hecho una investigación previa acerca de la zona en que iba a trabajar. Sin embargo, Rolf le hablaba con tanta pasión sobre la riqueza natural de esa reserva, que ella tuvo la delicadeza de no interrumpirlo.

Por lo vasta que era, en todos los puntos de investigación, los biólogos disponían de una pequeña caseta de control donde podían comer o buscar refugio durante el día y a ese lugar se dirigieron cuando, a media tarde, el clima comenzó a ponerse bastante helado y Rolf recordó que por ser un recorrido introductorio, Luna no iba completamente preparada para el trabajo de campo. Llamó a un elfo para que les llevara chocolate caliente y un termo con la humeante bebida apareció dentro de la caseta a los pocos minutos.

Rolf sirvió una taza para cada uno, diciéndole que después de beber el chocolate, regresarían al campamento. Lo harían más temprano que de costumbre, para que Luna pudiera terminar de instalarse en la tienda de campaña que le había sido asignada. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

—Me alegra poder trabajar contigo, Rolf—exclamó Luna, luego de un rato y dejando salir un suspiro satisfecho. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y no le disgustó para nada.

—Apenas hemos trabajado juntos media tarde, Lovegood. Todavía no me has visto en un mal momento.

—Tienes razón. Aún no tengo el placer de conocer tus diferentes momentos —dijo ella con una suave sonrisa—. Pero con solo estas pocas horas, sé que no eres ni sabiondo, ni quisquilloso, ni quejumbroso, ni chismoso, ni muy extrovertido...

Rolf casi se atragantó con la taza de chocolate, porque eran sus mismas palabras de esa mañana, solo que puestas en la boca de Luna. Aunque ella no tenía porqué saber eso…

—¿No te parece que eres muy exigente? —le preguntó en un tono jovial, sonando justo como su madre.

—Es lo que me dice mi papá. Asegura que así nunca hallaré marido —respondió ella y la sonrisa de Rolf se hizo más amplia—. No es algo que le quita el sueño, pero de vez en cuando me dice que le gustaría tener algunos nietos a quienes poder consentir —continuó ella terminándose su taza de chocolate.

Entonces se pusieron de pie, recogieron los trastos sucios y regresaron al campamento.

Luna se despidió y se retiró a su tienda de campaña. Rolf la observó caminar, alejándose de él. La miraba de espaldas, admirando su larga cabellera. Solo había pasado una tarde con ella y Rolf estaba por confirmar su hipótesis de que esta chica era tan especial que justamente por eso era incomprendida por la gran mayoría. _Merlin los cría y ellos se juntan_ , recordó Rolf que había dicho la idiota de Goldsmith, pero quizás su colega tenía un poco de razón y Luna podía convertirse en una verdadera amiga y colega. Debía poner todos sus sentidos a trabajar y verificar la poca información de la que disponía hasta ese momento. Pero no tenía prisa, de todas maneras iban a trabajar juntos todos los días y con la cotidianeidad, tal vez él podría entrar a formar parte del reducido y privilegiado grupo capaz de conocer a la verdadera Luna Lovegood.

Y sí, pensó Rolf, en raras y contadas ocasiones el lote de novatos podía incluir a alguien que sí valía la pena.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es parte del intercambio de Amigo Invisible, organizado por la comunidad Desmaius en el LiveJournal. Hecho para Neon_Letters, quien pidió un fic sobre el inicio de la relación Luna/Rolf.
> 
> Todos los datos personales de Rolf Scamander y su familia se han tomado del sitio Eldiccionario.org
> 
> Disclaimer Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo lastimosamente no gano ni un céntimo con esta historia.


End file.
